Utterly Broken
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: He had been a thorn in the side of his 'creators' children since he was brought into the world but his creator had a soft spot even after turning good. Reborn, Marcus Davenport decides to get some relief through a bionic student.


**Utterly Broken**

* * *

All was dark in the halls of Bionic Island as the day turned to night, and one of the few sounds in the walls of the academy was a muffled growl unheard by all. In between came the soft groan of bed springs jumping back and forth in quick succession, with a large muscular boy's knees pressing hard into the softness before rising back up. His hand ran through his short brown hair while slowly moving his hand back and forth on his monstrous eight inch dick. A low groan escaped his lips; jerking off just wasn't doing it for the android. After pulling up his hand, Marcus licked up the sticky precum coating his thumb.

"Ugh… I would take fucking Leo over another night of hand love…" Marcus growled, releasing his hard-on to rest against his slight snail trail before slipping his hand into his camo-green shorts and black boxer briefs, in order to give his full and slightly hairy egg shaped balls a firm squeeze. He released a little more pre from the monstrous length.

His rough calloused hands pulled out and returned to his length, wrapping around a thickness that very few men and women of various ages couldn't handle. Something he had quickly learnt when his first attempt at sliding into a girl, led to her screaming loud enough to have her parents entering the room.

Being dragged out by the ear from her father while attempting to shove his erect cock back into his pants, wasn't a fun experienced.

Jerking it furiously in a rough attempt to cum already, Marcus rolled his head back and rested one hand into the pillow. Arching his back a little, a dribble of sweat ran down his god-like muscular chest then down into the thick dark bush surrounding his meaty dick, while a bead of his pre ran down the length of his cock and into the thick unkempt bush.

"_OH man…!_"

The soft voice from the cracked open door would have been completely unnoticed by any normal person. From the extremely small crack there was someone close to the ground watching in utter awe of something that big. They thought that the cock itself looked scarier than Marcus did; almost like it would bite. Despite being so quiet, Marcus heard the young boy's voice all too well and snapped to attention. All it took was a blur before he was by the door and the metal slammed open. Casting a deadly glare down to the youth spying on him, Marcus growled. A slight that was slightly ruined by the fact he was shirtless, with the shaft of his monstrous and hairy cock hanging outside of his camo-green shorts, with said shaft having pre dribbling down onto the floor of the academy.

Hissing with the voice that would make Leo piss himself, despite having helped rebuild him, Marcus questioned the youth. "What do you _think _you are doing, _brat_…"

"None of your business! I was, uh, just looking for the bathroom." Spin snapped back defiantly. He tried to make it look like he hadn't just torn his hand from his pants.

"I happen to know that you brats have a bathroom opposite the hellhole they consider your barracks…" Marcus growled, thinking to what his designers brats kept the former Bionic Students in. He noticed just then that Spin's dark eyes hadn't left below his neck since the door slammed open, and a grin crossed his face. Not caring now, Marcus's hand returned to his length and slowly moved along the shaft. Spin was almost drooling for his dick. "Get in here brat. You are so fucking shit at lying, so don't get snarky either."

"What do you _mean… _get snarky…"

Spin didn't react when Marcus sighed, reached out to grip a tuft of his hair and started to drag him inside. Though when the door closed he did slap the hand away, then brushed his hair straight again.

"Don't _mess _the hair…"

He regretted it slightly, when the hiss released from Marcus had him shivering slightly.

"On the bed, now!" The android's voice boomed.

Shrugging and deciding that a close up look at the android's features would be interesting, Spin moved over to the Android's bed and jumped on, head on the boys pillow and his feet crossed. "Comfy bed… Adam's isn't this good…"

Internally the android smirked but he didn't care about that currently.

"Seriously, I meant on your HANDS AND KNEES!"

Spin was taken aback by the gruffness but couldn't stop his vocal cords from responding with his usual cockiness. "Make me!"

In a swift motion, Marcus grabbed the thirteen-year-old, snorting at the boy's designer brand socks and tugged him down by the ankles from the pillow. Spin yelped in surprise and tried to kick free as the older boy roughly flipped him onto his stomach. After grabbing Spin's hair again then dragging the boy up onto his hands and knees, Marcus' hand came down on the boy's perfect bubbly ass just to punish him for being so cocky. His room filled with a loud echo of the slap, as well as the bionic boy's moan-like yelp. The sound it made was music to the ex-villain's ears, so he spanked Spin again before his hand groped the softness firmly. Marcus loved how soft it was in his hand, and how well it fit.

"Fuck brat, how does a boy your age have an ass this soft…" Marcus growled, giving another spank of the noticeably round butt. With the twenty-year-old looking android, running one of his fingers down the crack and grinning.

"Ngh, what's the big idea, Marcus!" Spin snapped and growled from behind his teeth. The young teen attempted to kick the weird acting andriod away from him. "Let go of me, asshole!"

Marcus tugged hard at his chestnut hair so the boys mouth was forced open into a wide O-shape. There was a low groan as the android didn't let go. Instead, his hand slowly started sliding up the smooth young boy's back, snaking into his shirt and rubbing the boy.

"I'm not letting go, and will be _fucking_ your asshole brat. So shut the fuck up and I might go a little easy, got it?"

Not that he planned on going easy on the softness, his hand had reddened.

"You know, while that is a cute shirt on you… It would look better ripped off and thrown on my floor…" Marcus smirked.

After releasing his hair, Marcus used his super speed to tear off the baby-blue button up shirt Spin had been wearing. The fabric was slowly torn in half, then fell into tatters that were brushed aside to the floor. For the dominant nature of Marcus, it was so hot to see the fabric torn away to reveal the young boy's body, the smoothness of his back and what looked like a cute little love bite on his left shoulder. Marcus rubbed along Spin's spine, which made the boy shiver. He teased the back a little before sliding slowly around to feel up the cute pink nubs hidden underneath on the boy's chest.

"Fuck you're a sexy little slut aren't you brat?"

Spin simply growled in response, though he didn't disagree with his classification of a slut. Adam has had his fair share of hammering his young hole, the bionic idiot having bred his ass well before many boys knew about the concept of sex.

"Would you just- _ngh!_" Spin hissed. Marcus has spanked him again, "Let me go already! That hurts, dickhead."

"I could… or I could do this…" Marcus smirked as he bent down underneath Spin and engulfed one of the pink-nubs into his mouth, using his teeth to bite down. It wasn't the most comfortable position in the world, but the cry that escaped passed the teenager's young lips had the twenty year old's monstrous cock throbbing.

Spin wriggled around and pushed away from the bed, up onto his knees and a look of shock. "MARCUS! OW! The fuck!?"

"Oh shut up, slut" Muttering a little, the android shover the boy down once more and tugged him closer. Spin's erect cock was tenting in his tight sweatpants, which was a yummy sight for the older boy. He hooked his fingers around the hem and slowly started to tear. Spin tried grabbing at his pants to stop him, but Marcus paid no mind and used his strength to tear apart the dark sweatpants. "You're not seriously in little boy briefs, are you kid? Damn you're such a kid…"

The youth quickly covered up his baby blue coloured briefs, as much as he could. Spin glared and looked away like a pouting child. "Shut up!"

With a loud and obnoxious snort, Marcus finished ripping the sweatpants off then tossed them aside. Seeing him in just a pair of briefs to match the shirt that had been ripped off was mouth-watering. Spin's ass as perfect in every sense, and Marcus was loving it.

"This is so mine now…" Growling, next Marcus tugged off Spin's underwear. While the boy was confused about those not being torn, his answer came soon after as the sweaty and slightly _scented _fabric was quickly shoved into his mouth by a calloused hand. Marcus just smirked at the sight and hooked underneath Spin's legs. "You're gonna love me taking over your whole body, slut… I'd ask your name, but I don't give a fuck. You can stay slut."

"N-Ngh…" Spin protested, through the fabric of his briefs, the boy groaning at the taste and scent of them.

Then words, or rather sounds, failed him. Marcus had shifted closer to Spin and peeled down his camo shorts to let his thick monster flop out freely onto his young body. Spin's cock was completely dwarfed by the eight inches, crushed under its awesome weight.

Smirking, the android slapped his dick onto Spin's stomach. "So a big dick shuts the slut up… I like that, but you should make noise when I'm in you if you want it to ever stop."

Spin whined and moaned around the gag, knowing that the meager level of noise that he could make through his briefs more than likely wouldn't be enough to stop the muscle bound monstrous sized young adult man.

Marcus leaned in close and growled in the boy's ear. His words were bathed in lust and want, "_You know_… I'm an android, right? I could plow your perfect little ass forever… and I plan on doing just _that…_"

All the suddenly submissive boy wanted to do was shout "FUCK ME!" but his disgusting sweat scented briefs stopped him.

So with all he could do being to struggle and squirm under Marcus's weight and ripped muscles, which he knew could over power any move he made and hurt him if their owner decided. Spin's small hands snaked down his sides then warily wrapped around the tip of the man's dick. When he wasn't attacked for touching it, Spin rubbed the precum slick head with his palm. '_How is he bigger than Adam? No way Douglass made him so big…'_

As if he knew the thoughts of his young slut, Marcus smirked. "Never had one _this _large before have you, whore?"

Shaking his head furiously, Spin's mind began to race with the images of that thing forcing its way inside of him. Just the head alone looked fat enough to break him in half, but with the promise of Marcus fucking his brains out Spin was swallowing hard and throbbing. Throbbing like that did nothing, however, since his prick was still being pinned down by Marcus's dick. In his head, the muscle bound hunk of an android was holding his wrists tight and pulling him back to impale the thirteen-year-old on his thick cock, forcing the boy's ass open while every inch thrust inside.

As the monstrous length forced its way into him, his sweaty briefs were filled by the screams of the young teenager, who thought his sheer life was in danger as his young ass was ripped opened in a way Adam could only wish. Marcus didn't even need to thrust once, it was all pulling his young body back into the cock with such strength and mercilessness that had Spin creaming himself on the covers. The sheer sensation of having his young hole filled completely was sensational.

"Thinking of something good, little slut? I can feel you twitching…"

Spin's cheeks grew hot. He looked away, but it was in vain when Marcus grabbed his cheeks and made him face him, hissing. "Don't look away slut…"

Marcus examined this cute boy for a long moment. Chestnut hair that was nice and long for a good grip, cute brown eyes and a button nose with soft pink lips that usually were curled into a smirk. Turning the boy's face slightly, Marcus ran his tongue up Spin's cheek. Meanwhile, his dick was grinding into the boy's soft, smooth chest. His tongue didn't stop teasing and tasting the boy, it was just too bad he couldn't lick his lips and take over the boy's mouth. So Marcus continued down Spin's neck and he started to bite the boy's thin collar bone dominantly.

Rubbing the boy's chest and teasing his little nipples, Marcus moaned huskily and nibbled Spin's ear. "So fucking cute you slut… your nipples are hard as your dick… I bet your bionic brothers love sucking on those..."

As soon as the hand had left his face, Spin tugged himself away and pinned down to the bed. His cheeks were flushing a bright pink, now glistening with saliva.

"I know Chase loves to worship _little _boys bodies, he was all over me when we were 'young'. Bet he makes you cum while Adam plows you," The older boy said eagerly and thrust his fat cock hard against the boy's body. Restlessly, he slapped the head against Spin's chin and debated fucking his throat or worshipping the perfect little ass being ignored. "I can do both, you'll get tight as fuck when I milk you dry… Want that, slut? A big boy like me making you nut… like you have never experienced?"

His cockiness grew as he heard a moan escaping around Max's drool soaked briefs.

He had found his new _cum dump_.

'_Fuck this kid is too damn cute. I should have used him when I first got here… better than nutting in my palm, if I get this cute kid around my dick.'_ Marcus moaned internally and backed off. Peeling off his camo-green shorts and boxer briefs, he threw them away then bobbed his cock up and down a few times. A few specs of precum flew off from the tip, and the android smirked. '_Hmm, perfect little ass or bang that throat till he shuts up…'_

Something he found himself debating internally for numerous moments, due to how tight both of them would be around his monstrous length.

Spin flashed Marcus a look with his eyes flashing with a mixed look of lust and snarky anger. Thrashing around underneath the muscular boy's weight, he had to look away again when the android decided to lick him. He could feel the tongue teasing his ear, licking around the lobe.

Marcus broke away sucking two fingers.

"I think that I'm going to give your sweet looking ass some loving first," Marcus growled then grabbed the boy's bubbly ass. His slick fingers rubbed up and down the smooth crack then pressed down on the pink, virgin-tight ring to make Spin groan around the gag. "Want me to finger you, huh? Mmm, that'd be hot but you're not getting what you want yet…"

The glare that he received from the underwear gagged boy, had him chuckingly.

'_You're the bratty slut here…_' Spin chewed his gag.

Despite his chuckle, Marcus wasn't going to let the brat glare at him like that and raised his hand and brought it down, to roughly spank the young future twink. While the boy was busy jumping in pain, Marcus slipped his hand underneath his legs then pinned Spin's knees to his chest. Resting a hand on the young boys front, he forced the twink boy into the mattress as he rammed his finger in deep. Not bothering with working it in slowly.

Hooking both arms around under his knees, Spin winced in surprised pain. His tight hole flexed around the digit and Marcus grinned in approval while he pumped it in and out at a steady pace.

"Not bad… but your perfect, round little ass needs a little _more…_" Marcus teased, as he forced yet another digit into the behind of the young teen. Spin groaned loudly around the gag and started using his tongue in an effort to force it out of his mouth. He needed to make some noise as the thick, rough fingers were buried knuckle deep into his hole. Noticing what the boy was trying to do, had the android growling. "What the fuck do you think you're doing slut?"

'_Yeah cause I can answer that…_' Spin muttered in his mind and kept pushing until the gag popped out. "Gah… aha… I need more Marcus…"

Marcus's growl only grew. "Oh, you will be getting more slut…"

"I need more _NOW!_ Adam never preps m-"

The boy was cut off by the gag being forced back into his mouth. "I'm _NOT_ Adam! He's a dumbass who doesn't know how to worship an ass when he sees one,"

To prove his point, Marcus leaned in closer and licked around the tight hole. With his digits still pumping in and out of the unbelievable tightness, the older boy tongued around them and threatened to slide into Spin's ass, too.

'_He's not THAT bad… He could be worse...'_ _S_pin shivered, as he recalled the last time when Adam had tried to ride him and could only get the head past his firm ass. Adam at least hadn't laughed at the attempted, and was interested in repeating the event when Spin gained a little more _length_.

"Now you're going to shut the _fuck_ up and let me enjoy this," Pulling his fingers out, the older boy used both hands to spread him open. He moaned loudly and licked up the smooth, hairless crack. As Spin moaned, Marcus prodded the hole with the tip of his tongue. "While _tasty_, you should consider cleaning your ass better brat."

Spin put on a cocky smirks and snorted. "Just jumping to my ass? Noob,"

Halting mid lick, Marcus glowered. "You are in for a throat fucking, kid. Can't say _you_ didn't ask for one after that…"


End file.
